


Spicy Chicken Wings

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demon!Natsu, F/M, witch!Lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: okay so this something new I've just started. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to more!





	Spicy Chicken Wings

Lucy hummed an uplifting tune as she pulled her mother's cookbook from her shelf, turning to a page for spicy chicken wings.

After listing all the ingredients and pulling them out of their respective places of her kitchen, she got to cooking.

Preheat the oven, line a tray with baking paper and combine the spices. All things Lucy remembered watching her mother do when she was younger. 

The oven rang out as the timer hit zero, and Lucy walked from her spot on the couch and slipped on her oven mitts.

The smell was heavenly, and it made her mouth water. She placed the tray on the bench and closed the oven doors. 

The sudden sound of rough winds and crackling flames made her spin around to see what could possibly be on fire, and she felt her blood run cold.

On her kitchen bench, where her spicy chicken wings once were, sat a boy. He had pink hair and his hands looked like they were dipped in black tar; his eyes black with red irises.

A scream left her mouth before she could register what was happening. It was ear-piercing and made the boy on her counter cover his ears.

“Will you shut up!?” he shouted, silencing the girl who now cowered in the corner, clutching her mother’s book in her hands, raised above her head, ready to whack someone.

There was silence for a moment, the air heavy with pure confusion.

“How? How did you summon me!?” he yelled, pointing a long-nailed finger at Lucy. She flinched back and whimpered, and threw the heavy book at the intruder.

The book hit his chest and fell to the ground, having no effect on him. The only thing that happened was the book became a little singed.

“Seriously? You summon a demon and expect a cook-book to be able to save you?” he scoffed, jumping off of the bench and stepping closer to the girl.

“Get away from me you freak!” Lucy screamed, flinging her leg around and attempting to roundhouse him in the face.

The problem being, he caught it. He grabbed her by the ankle and lifted her from the floor, not breaking a sweat.

“H-hey!” Lucy gasped, pushing her skirt down as the so-called demon looked on in amusement.

“Are you going to tell me why I’m here or just continue to be annoying?” he asked, Lucy felt heat rising to her face, not only because she was upside down and blood was rushing to her head, but because the boy was staring at her intently, his eyes moving from her legs to her crotch to her chest. But once he met her eyes, he stopped and carefully placed her down.

“U-um, so you gonna answer my question?” he choked out, Lucy stood up and regained a defensive position.

“I-I don’t know! You were supposed to be spicy chicken wings!” she squealed back when the thought hit her like a brick.

Did she just summon a demon?

  
  


“So you’re telling me,” he paced around her living room, arms crossed, “that you ‘accidentally’,” he used his fingers to emphasize the word, glaring at her, “summoned me, the prince of hell, while trying to make  _ spicy chicken wings _ ?” the demon questioned, Lucy sat stiff and unmoving on her couch and nodded nervously.

“Yeah, not buying it,” he grunted, flopping down onto her couch quite ungracefully for a prince.

Lucy sat in silence, fists curled and fear plastered on her face. What was she supposed to do!? She just wanted some goddamn chicken wings!

“So? You must be a pretty powerful witch to be able to summon me of all demons. What’s your name?” he questioned, leaning on his hand, boredom clear on his features.

“L-Lucy…” she mumbled, still not looking at him. This had to be some kind of dream. Some really weird messed up dream. Right? 

Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried not to cry. Was she gonna be robbed? Killed? 

“Lucy? Lucy what?” he asked, Lucy flinched at the harshness of his tone, a single tear dripping down her face.

“Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia,” she whimpered, the demon’s eyes shot open and he stood up in astoundment.

“Heartfilia!? As in Layla and Anna Heartfilia!?” he screamed, Lucy pulled a couch cushion from behind her and shielded her body,

“Yes! Yes!” she shouted, fear lacing her voice, waiting for his next move. His eyes were wide and sweat beaded on his forehead.

“Dad is gonna kill me…” he groaned, ruffling his pink hair before pulling at it. He shook his body like a dog before mumbling to himself, “what did he tell me to say to you again?” 

He forced a smile, kneeling down and crossing his arm over his chest.

He was bowing to her.

“Miss Heartfilia, I am Prince Natsu of the under realm, pleased to make your acquaintance. How can I be of service?” he said, keeping his head down. Lucy sat with the pillow clutched to her chest in silence.

The seconds passed as Lucy sat in fear, while the demon grew impatient.

“Um, Miss Heartfilia? Your orders, please?” he muttered, Lucy gulped and put the cushion down,

“u-um,” she stumbled, the demon looked up at her in confusion,

“You’re not like the other witches I’ve met. You seem like you’ve never done this before,” he chuckled, waiting for her to laugh back. But she didn’t. She just sat, waiting for what to do next.

“Uh, you do know what you’re doing,” he laughed, “right?”

Lucy fidgeted nervously as uneasiness rose in her throat. She wanted to scream and run away but she had no idea how. This…demon was, well, a demon. He could probably kill her without breaking a sweat.

“What do you want from me? Please, leave me alone!” she cried, shivering in fear as the demon looked her up and down, confusion clear as day on his face.

“Do you… really not know what you’re doing?” he questioned, Lucy shook her head violently a bead of sweat slowly slithering down her face. The silence was killing him, while Lucy felt like all the air in her lungs was being sucked out. 

“O...kay, what do I do then?” he whispered to himself when his eyes lit up and it looked as if a lightbulb appear over his head as he faced her, 

“I’ll ask dad! He’s sure to be able to set things straight! Come on, let’s go to the castle!” he exclaimed, grabbing Lucy by the hand, dragging her towards him and before Lucy could register what he was doing, they were both enveloped in a thick blanket of smoke as she felt like her head filled with helium and she was floating.

Until a burning heat hit her skin, she grimaced in pain as no matter how much she rubbed or fanned her body, the scorching heat never went away.

“Hey, come on, open your eyes! You’re not dead you know, just...visiting!” the demon chuckled, Lucy carefully opened her eyes and the view she saw was terrifying yet...beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this something new I've just started. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to more!


End file.
